


Purple Dreams

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Purple Dreams

**Title:** Purple Dreams  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Purple  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/Romance, None  
 **A/N:** No spoilers.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Purple Dreams

~

“You’re not coming near me with that thing,” Harry declared.

Ron snickered. “C'mon. Just try.” He held up the skirt and smiled lopsidedly. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Harry crossed his arms stubbornly. “No way! It's too small, and it's purple!”

Ron pursed his lips. “It'll look great on you. Plus...” He hesitated.

Harry raised a brow. “Plus, what?”

“Plus... I dreamed about fucking you in a skirt.”

Harry licked his lips. “Oh. Why didn't you say?” he asked, grabbing for the skirt. “C'mon, we're wasting time!”

Ron grinned. It was all about the right motivation with his Harry.

~


End file.
